Traición
by DeathGirlMetal
Summary: 'Era la hija de la familia sangre pura más prestigiosa, no se podía esperar menos de ella.'
1. Prólogo

_PRÓLOGO:_

_Aquel día soleado su madre había decidido organizar una pequeña reunión, en la que sin más, se había visto obligada a estar presente. Hacía calor, un sofocante calor que acabaría por llevarla a deshacerse de toda la ropa. Además, el incesante parloteo de las mujeres empezaba a crearle un severo dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con hacérsela estallar en cualquier momento. Suspiró de nuevo, preguntándose porqué ella debía estar ahí mientras que su hermano mayor y su padre disfrutaban de una tarde en el Callejón Diagon, ¡era injusto! _

— _Querida— Oyó la voz pegajosa de Henrietta Ralesque, quizá la que peor le caía de todas las amigas de su madre. Levantó la mirada, con fingido interés—, este año entrarás en Hogwarts, ¿cierto?— La muchacha asintió—. Debe ser difícil para ti incorporate ahora y dejar tu vida en Beauxbatons atrás. Oh, por Merlín, no me lo imagino. Pasar de una escuela tan refinada como esa a Hogwarts— Musitó con asco dramático. Frunció el ceño._

— _¿A qué se refiere, señora?— Tras decir eso dejó caer el vaso de hidromiel sobre sus labios, mirándola con atención. Una sonrisa zorruna apareció en el rostro de la mujer mayor._

— _Oh, es evidente, ¿no? Alguien como tu debe estar acostumbrada a la crème de la crème— Enfatizó el acento francés, en un intento pésimo para demostrar su ''clase''—, lamentablemente, Hogwarts está plagada de sangre sucias... ¡Horrible!_

_La joven miró a su madre de reojo, que prefirió discrepar del asunto enfrascándose en otra conversación. Suspiró, y tras tomar otro sorbo, dijo;_

— _Podré acostumbrarme— Sonrió comprometida—. Agradezco su preocupación, señora Ralesque._

_Probablemente, si no fuera menor y estuviera prohibido por el Ministerio, la hubiera convertido en un bonito gusano de tierra para dársela de alimento a los hipogrifos. Sí, definitivamente lo hubiera hecho._

Si bien eso de levantarse pronto no era lo suyo, aquella noche no pudo dormir prácticamente nada. A las seis de la mañana ya estaba completamente lista, tal y como se esperaba de ella. Después de todo era Lessandra Belarmine, la hija menor de la más prestigiosa familia pura sangre, todo un icono según la revista _Corazón de bruja,_ ''_una muchacha que, a pesar de sus cortos quince años, deslumbra por su belleza misteriosa_'', solían escribir ''D_e cabello color carbón, largo y con una caída cual cascada, que hace deslumbrar su piel de __frágil __porcelana. Ojos __que se m__ueven__ en toda una gama de colores azules y violetas, __ocultando lo que seguramente es una pasión desenfrenada,__ verdaderamente exuberantes. Sus labios, finos y de un pálido rosa pastel, que __son adornados__ por lo que, según ella misma __nos dice__, su mejor cualidad. __S__u sonrisa._'' Leía miles de veces, siempre le parecía exagerado y ridículo.

Aquél día, cuando bajó a la cocina, se encontró a Flopsy, su elfa doméstica, moviéndose casi histérica por toda la casa, preparando los últimos destalles. Ésta murmuraba para si misma, caminando de aquí para allá. Lessandra rió, enternecida por la pobre elfa.

— Flopsy— Llamó—, relájate, todo está preparado, todo saldrá bien— Murmuró mientras acariciaba su coronilla. La elfa sonrió aliviada—, ¿dónde están todos?— Preguntó mientras se sentaba en la mesa, enseguida ante ella apareció un suculento desayuno variado. El movimiento de incomodidad de Flopsy no pasó desapercibido por la joven—. Se han ido, ¿cierto?— Afirmó más bien con indiferencia, aunque un atisbo de tristeza cruzó por su mirada—, ¡bueno!— Musitó, volviendo a sonreír—, ¿qué más da? Venga, vamos, no quiero llegar tarde, no sería propio de mi.

Enseguida estuvo todo preparado, ordenó a la elfa que la llevara hasta el andén 9 y ¾, —le encantaba eso de viajar tan rápido—. Una exclamación surcó sus labios al ver la muchísima gente que había. No era un lugar enorme, más bien demasiado pequeño para la cantidad de personas que estaban ahí. Lo que más llamó la atención fue la máquina de vapor escarlata que aguardaba por los alumnos, ¡sorprendente! Sonrió y miró a Flopsy, que empujaba a duras penas el carrito con sus pertenencias.

— A partir de aquí ya voy sola— Dijo mientras dejaba a un lado el carrito—. Nos veremos en Navidades— Aseguró—. Recuerda alimentar a los hipogrifos tres veces al día, y vigila que Eugene no entre en mi habitación, la última vez lo destrozó todo— Hizo una mueca—, saluda a todos de mi parte— Añadió finalmente, y tras dedicarle una última mirada a la elfa, se dirigió hacía el transporte.

— ¡Adiós, joven Lessandra!— Se despidió Flopsy triste antes de desaparecer.


	2. Capítulo I: Ansiada Selección

Su viaje había sido tranquilo y solitario, pues al parecer nadie se atrevía entrar en el mismo compartimento que ella. Aquello en cierto modo le pareció divertido y curioso, no sabía que su apellido causaba tanto respeto. Bien, sí lo sabía, pero jamás lo había confirmado.

Como la pólvora corrió por entre los alumnos la noticia de una nueva compañera en sexto año, y que esa compañera era nada más y nada menos que Lessandra Belarmine.

En esos instantes se encontraba fuera del Gran Comedor junto a los de primer año, esperando a entrar y ser seleccionada para una casa. Su rostro estaba bañado en tranquilidad, sin una pizca de nerviosismo, pero en realidad estaba apunto de estallar por dentro. El temor a no quedar en Slytherin había llegado cuando pasó por el umbral del colegio, dándose cuenta de que si no era así, podría olvidarse de tener familia.

Suspiró y centró toda su atención en el discurso que McGonagall iba a dar, abandonando aquellos pensamientos:

— Bienvenidos a Hogwarts— Dijo— En breves pasarán por estas puertas y se reunirán con sus compañeros. No obstante, antes de ocupar su lugares, serán distribuidos a sus respectivas casas. La selección es una ceremonia muy importante, la más quizá, pues su casa será su familia durante estos años. Tendrán clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormirán en dormitorios conjuntos con vuestra casa y pasarán su tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa. Cada una tiene su propia y noble historia, y cada una ha producido grande magos y brujas. Sus triunfos serán los triunfos de é infracciones a las reglas serán las infracciones de ésta. Al finalizar el año, la que más puntos haya obtenido será premiada con la copa de las casas— Irguió su postura, y tras observar cada uno de los rostros que la miraban, añadió finalmente;— La ceremonia tendrá lugar dentro de muy pocos minutos, frente a todo el colegio, sugiero que mientras esperan, se arreglen lo mejor posible.

Cuando la profesora despareció entre las enormes puertas, los cuchicheos empezaron. Sollozos por aquí, risas por allá. Por su parte, la chica se mantuvo quieta, ligeramente apoyada en la pared, pues su nombre era el último de todos, y no era precisamente pocos los niños que ahí habían. Aprovechó el revuelo para relajar por un momento sus hombros, tanto era el nerviosismo que, gracias a Merlín, nadie parecía reparar en su presencia.

Poco después empezaron a correr nombres, y entre griterío y aplausos procedentes del interior del Gran Comedor, empezó a vaciarse el vestíbulo. Cuando se dio cuenta que tan solo quedaba una pequeña niña rubia y después sería ella la siguiente. No puedo evitar que los nervios afloraran. Estaba acostumbrada a las grandes masas de gente, pues sus padres organizaban grandes fiestas con importantes personas. Sin embargo, la idea de estar frente a adolescentes, de todo tipo de clase social o edad, no le acabó de agradar. Y aún peor, la incertidumbre era algo que siempre le ponía los pelos de punta. Debía estar sí o sí en Slytherin.

— Lessandra Belarmine— Oyó la voz de McGonagall.

Se puso derecha, alzó lo más orgullosamente posible el mentón, y tras llenar lo máximo sus pulmones, entró en el salón. La magnificencia de éste casi le hizo perder la compostura, pero se dijo a si misma que más tarde podría apreciar la arquitectura, cuando todo ya hubiera pasado. Porqué sabía que ante todo debía mantener su máscara de chica perfecta, tranquila y de alta sociedad, probablemente peor que estar en Gryffindor era romper aquella máscara que su madre había confeccionado con tanto esmero.

Cuando ya estuvo sentada en el taburete —que por cierto, le pareció muy incómodo—, McGonagall le puso el sombrero y retrocedió, a la espera de las palabras que éste dijera.

— Vaya, vaya...— Ronroneó. De inmediato la chica sintió un cosquilleo en su cráneo. Era peor de lo que Eugene había descrito—, de nuevo el apellido Belarmine, ¡que grata sorpresa! ¡la pequeña Lessandra! A ver, a ver, qué tenemos por aquí. Chica inteligente, ¡y muy valiente!— ¡_Gryffindor no!_, pensó. El sombrero se carcajeó— Está bien, está bien— Tras eso empezó a sentirse levemente mareada, aquello realmente no le gustaba. Pasaron unos eternos segundos, en los que todo el mundo se sumió en un silencio que Lessandra catalogó como abrumador— Irás a...— ¿Acaso quería un redoble de tambores?— ¡Slytherin!— Dicha casa estalló en aplausos.

_Oscuros secretos guardas en tu cabeza._ Murmuró el Sombrero dentro de su mente.

_No de tu incumbencia_. Respondió ella fríamente y prácticamente se lo arrancó de la cabeza para entregárselo a la profesora, dejando lo ocurrido en el olvido.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa surcara sus labios, y mientras bajaba hacia su mesa, anotó mentalmente que esa misma noche enviaría una carta a sus padres, para darles la buena noticia, y otra a su hermano, para restregarle por la cara, pues se había pasado todo el verano molestándola con ese momento.

Enseguida se vio rodeada de diferentes alumnos de su nueva casa, que la felicitaban y zarandeaban su mano de arriba abajo. Sus ojos se movieron con rapidez, sonriendo con compromiso y dejando ir breves agradecimientos.

— Venga, largo, la estáis atosigando— Ordenó una voz femenina. Los ojos púrpuras de la muchacha se movieron hasta dicha voz, identificando a una chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos aguamarina, en una pose imponente. Ésta caminó con tranquilidad hasta Lessandra— Ven, siéntate con nosotros.

Ella no dijo nada, solo asintió y se dejó llevar hasta la mesa. Se sentó con la chica-aún-anónima a su derecha y un chico de cabello y ojos marrones a su izquierda. Enseguida se sintió en centro de atención de toda la mesa. _Oh, no me siento a gusto... _Pensó para si misma, moviéndose incómoda en su lugar.

— Es un placer, soy Andromeda L'Blanc— Se presentó con una enorme sonrisa estampada en su rostro—, ese de ahí— Señaló el chico de su izquierda—, es Barty— El recién nombrado solo movió su cabeza a forma de saludo— Ella es Samantha Greengrass— Señaló a su derecha, donde una chica de cabello largo, marrón y unos bonitos ojos verdes la saludaba sonriente. Lessandra le devolvió el saludo—. Y ese es Severus Snape— Un muchacho de cabello negro, ojos negros y piel de color blanco cadáver, solo le dedicó una mirada y siguió centrado en su plato de puré de patatas. No dijo nada.

— Soy Gladys Hortences, ¡un placer!— Justo frente a ella una chica de cabello negro bastante corto y dos enormes orbes ámbar se había levantado y acercado a ella por encima de la mesa para acercarse más aún—, mi padre Bennedit Hortences trabaja con el tuyo— _Para el tuyo_ Le corrigió mentalmente la chica—. Cada año voy al baile de navidad, aunque nunca hemos hablado— Musitó aquello último algo avergonzada.

— Oh— Murmuró Lessandra—, realmente lo lamento, suele haber mucha gente y no tengo tiempo a hablar con todo el mundo— Ladeó levemente la cabeza—. Espero poder verte este año— Sonrió finalmente. La faceta de chica inocente siempre funcionaba, pues la joven se sonrojó.

— Michael Jefferson, un placer— Se presentó un chico sentado al lado de Gladys, de pelo rapado y ojos oscuros. Ella asintió.

— Alexander Merrill— Un chico de cabello largo, marrón y ojos pardo la saludó mientras llenaba su plato de comida.

Lessandra se ahorró su presentación, pues al parecer todos sabían quién era. Mejor para ella. Se fijó que justo al lado de Alexander un muchacho no había dicho palabra, pero presentaba indicios de que pertenecía a ese grupo. Su cabello era ligeramente largo —muy poco en realidad— y negro, piel de porcelana y ojos azules, exuberantes. Lo inspeccionó a fondo, más no dijo nada.

Durante el transcurso de la cena fue bombardeada a preguntas, de las cuales la gran mayoría consiguió evitar de algún modo u otro. Le resultó sencillo hacer amistades, aunque la mayoría la miraran como un objeto raro y exótico.

_Realmente, siempre te miran así. Aquí y en todas partes._

Cierto. Se corroboró a si misma.

La sala común de las serpientes estaba situada en las mazmorras, con grandes sillones de cuero negro y unos ventanales que daban a las profundidades lago. _Hermoso _Pensó. La contraseña era predecible, aunque no fueras Slytherin; ''Sangre pura''. Lessandra creyó que lo adecuado era cambiarla.

Estuvieron un rato en la sala común, donde se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre el año que empezaba. La chica se mantuvo al margen, del mismo modo que el muchacho sin-nombre de antes.

— Probablemente este año tu hermano también cause problemas junto a su panda de anormales, Regulus— Lessandra dejó de mirar por la ventana, para observar fijamente a Andromeda y después al chico sin-nombre que resultaba llamarse Regulus. Él bufó.

— Ese no es mi problema— Repuso. Su voz era parecida a la de un muchacho de más edad, la de un adulto, pensó. Regulus se levantó de su lugar y se fue, bastante enfadado.

— Vaya, está más susceptible que nunca— Murmuró Alexander, con una sonrisa socarrona.

Estaba segura que aquél nombre lo había oído más de una vez. Era probable si provenía de una familia de sangre pura, sus padres siempre estaban al tanto de todos.

Un bostezo surcó sus labios, y con cansancio, se levantó del sillón.

— Me gustaría ir a dormir— Dijo mientras miraba a las chicas, quiénes la imitaron.

Para su suerte le tocó compartir estancia con las tres jóvenes que había conocido durante la cena y una quinta a la que no conocía, pero ésta ya estaba descansando cuando entraron a la habitación. Al día siguiente la conocería. Enseguida se fueron a la cama, y Lessandra cerró las cortinas para no molestar a sus compañeras mientras escribía las cartas a sus padres y su hermano.

_Para madre y padre;_

_Tengo la grata noticia que seguramente esperaban con ansias. Sí, estoy en Slytherin. No puedo evitar sentirme feliz, y admito que estaba nerviosa por que no fuera así. Un peso menos. He conocido a bastante gente (especifico que todos son de mi casa, sangre puras). Mañana empezaré las clases, espero que todo vaya bien._

_Un beso, Lessandra._

Releyó varias veces la carta en busca de cualquier falta de ortografía o una imperfección en su caligrafía. Pensó que aquello no parecía una carta a sus padres, más bien al Ministerio de Magia. La relación con sus padres se basaba más bien en cortesías y apariencias, pero siempre prefería pensar que eran una familia feliz, aunque no fuera así.

_Para Eugene._

_Debo suponer que ya sabes el porqué de esta carta. Espero que Rufus te deje lleno de picotazos por el insufrible verano que me has hecho pasar._

_Para tu desgracia, estoy en Slytherin. Espero que estés feliz por tu adorable y perfecta hermana menor, que ahora es aún más perfecta._

_Con amor y un enorme beso, tu hermana Lessandra._

_P.D; He prohibido a Flopsy que te deje entrar en mi habitación, si para navidad veo algo fuera de lugar, sufrirás las consecuencias. Padre no te salvará de ello._

Sonrió. Así como la relación con sus padres era fría y de pura cortesía, con su hermano se llevaba dentro de lo que podía decirse bien. Aunque la mayoría de veces se molestaban uno a otro, se protegían y querían como el que más, compartiendo una muy estrecha relación fraternal. Sin embargo a veces resistía pésimamente la tentación de lanzarle un _Avada Kedavra _y vivir una vida tranquila.

Se dejó llevar por el sueño, esperando que su primer día como estudiante de Hogwarts fuera gratificante y no un desastre como su hermano le repitió centenares de veces.

_**¡Buenos días, tardes, noches! ¡Lo que sea realmente! **_

_**Aquí está el primer capítulo de ''Traición'', espero que realmente os guste, pues a mi me parece poca cosa o nada, en fin, ¡a vuestro criterio! Y como siempre, espero críticas construcitvas (no destructivas, pls).**_

_**En fin, no molesto más. **_

_**Espero críticas, porque las necesito :)**_

_**¡Hasta otra!**_


End file.
